


So Thankful For The Love That You Keep Bringing In My Life

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: There Where Times I'd Wonder [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa babies, Clexa family, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Parent Clarke, Parent Lexa, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Just a little follow-up piece set two years after There Where Times I'd Wonder (Could I Have Eased Your Pain)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the original story then you should go read that one first! But if you don't won't to you don't have to, you should still be able to enjoy this one!
> 
> Also please excuse my bad grammar :)

Working from home is both a blessing and a curse for someone like me. A blessing, because I get to be with my family and watch my kids learn and grow through my own eyes instead of just the hundreds of photos that Clarke takes of them. But also, at times, it can be a curse. That is because without fail there seems to always be someone crying or someone yelling, or just someone looking for some attention. These days any moment of calm and quiet is used to sneak away into my home office and work on my latest novel. And right now, with one child napping and the other distracted and sitting quietly watching her favorite movie with her momma, I’m finally able to sit down and spend a couple hours on my work. A couple of useless hours because instead of getting anything done, I’m sitting here and drinking a glass of whiskey while cursing my overloaded brain that can’t seem to come up with once sentence, nevermind fifty pages to send to my editor. I sigh and read through the few paragraphs I had written the other day to try and jumpstart my brain and get back into the story but, it didn’t work the first three times I did it and it doesn’t work this time either. I’m thinking of just calling it a day when I hear the pitter patter of little feet running to my chair.

“Mummy,” The little girl whispers, setting her elbows down on the armrest of my chair and resting her chin in her hands. I tap my finger against her nose and she lets out a little giggle.

“What’s up Ella-bean? Is your movie all done?” I ask, saving the few edits I made to those previously written paragraphs before closing the document and turning from my computer.

“No, but momma fell asleep and Jakey is awake.” She states turning around and motioning for me to follow her. The little boy had only been asleep for a little over an hour and he normally sleeps a lot longer than that. However, if Clarke did fall asleep on the couch it wouldn’t surprise me if Ella went up to Jake’s room and woke him up.

“Did Jake wake up on his own or did someone else go in there and wake him up?” I ask knowingly and my five year old just shrugs.

“I was just checking on him and he woke up!” She claims leading me into her little brothers room. The little boy lays in his crib whining softly for someone to pick him up. “Can I hold him?” Ella asks sticking her arm through the crib to hold his little hand.

“In a little bit,” I promise. “But you have to be sitting on the couch.” I explain and Ella grins, nodding her head and running back downstairs. I turn back to the little boy whose whines start to pick up and turn into cries. “I know baby boy,” I coo as I pick him up and lay him on my chest. “She just loves you and wants to take care of you.” I whisper and kiss the top of his head as I start swaying just slightly to calm him. I pull at the sleeves of his onesie that had scrunched up his arm but they don’t make it all the way down to his wrists. “Stop growing so fast bug.” I sigh softly against his cheek and finally get a little giggle out of him. He leans his body back and his sleepy crystal blue eyes look up at me as his fingers move into his smiley mouth. “Let’s go get you a bottle and check on your sister.” Who I imagine is sitting patiently on the couch waiting to hold her little brother. Sure enough when I make it to the living room there is Ella sitting right next to Clarke, whose head rests on the back of the couch, mouth open slightly as she sleeps. 

“My turn!” Ella whispers excitedly.

“Let me get him a bottle and you can feed him.” I nod walking towards the kitchen before quickly returning. I place a pillow under Ella’s elbow and help her get comfortable before sitting the baby down in her lap. “Make sure you keep your arm around him so he doesn’t fall.” I instruct and she nods her head.

“I know mummy.” And she does, her arm is securely wrapped around his belly with her elbow resting on the little pillow for some extra support. Jake’s eyes are glaring at the bottle in my hand and Ella reaches her free arm out for it with a big grin. I can’t help but laugh as I hand it over to her and watch her whisper sweet little nothings to her baby brother who is now smiling at her waiting for the bottle in her hand.

 

“You got him?” I ask before moving to sit on the other side of Clarke, far enough to give the little girl her space but close enough to step in if needed. Ella nods as she brings the bottle to the baby completely focused on her task. I watch on proudly for a moment before moving my gaze to my sleeping wife, a smirk forming on my face as I lean into her. “Clarke,” I sing softly against her ear leaving my lips parted so my breath hits her neck. She stirs slightly but it’s not enough to wake her. “Babe,” I whisper again kissing her neck just behind her ear and glancing towards Ella and Jake who are still preoccupied with each other and the bottle. Clarke sighs in her sleep and tilts her head to the side leaving more of her neck exposed. But this time instead of another soft kiss I playful bite at the skin and she wakes up with a squeal.

“Ow!” She complains and smacks my arm as I laugh. “What are you doing, I thought you were working.” She mutters, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I was, well...in theory I was.” I shrug and nod towards Clarke’s other side. She looks at the kids and then at her wristwatch furrowing her brows before looking back at me.

“Why is he up, he shouldn’t be up yet.” She asks moving her hands to grab his little foot causing him to kick back at her, smiling with his lips still wrapped around the bottle.

“Great question,” I chuckle. “You see, someone fell asleep watching a movie leaving another someone to sneak away to his room.”

“Bean…” Clarke warned turning back to her daughter.

“What? I just wanted to check on him! He woke up by himself.” She vowed in a tone both Clarke and I knew too well. A tone that meant she wasn’t telling the whole truth. Clarke turned back towards me with a glare.

“And you rewarded her by letting her hold and feed him?” She laughs when I shrug and smile innocently. “Yeah, smile now, but he is all yours when he is cranky later.” she pats my leg, a smirk taking over her face.

“You, my dear wife, are the one who fell asleep on mom duty!” I stress and she sighs as she falls back into the couch.

“Touche,” She admits and I watch as she runs her hand through her hair before turning back towards me. “I’m just trying to get this project done before we leave for your parents tomorrow. I was up before either of those two troublemakers.” She laughs and glances towards the kids again.

“Momma, I’m all done holding Jakey.” Ella chimes in lifting her arm to push the little boy back into his original sitting position while still keeping her arm safely around him. Clarke quickly leans over and takes hold of the the little boy who has milk droplets all around his open mouthed grin. She picks up the almost empty bottle from where Ella dropped it on the couch before she had run off and brings it back to his mouth.

“I told him to stop growing so fast.” I say pulling at his sleeves again and Clarke hums in agreement. “Can you believe he’s already five months old.” I ask and my wife pouts.

“I want him to stay like this.” She admits, running her finger over his soft cheek, his eyes close with the comfort of the contact. “When he is a little older...maybe we should just have one more.” Clarke suggests innocently.

“No,” I laugh. “Then we will be outnumbered.”

“Hmmm, we’ll see.” Clarke hums before looking back towards the baby in her lap. “The older mummy gets the more of a softie she becomes.” She coos to the boy who stares up at her with wide eyes, just happy to hear her voice. “I bet if we try we could convince her for a baby brother or sister.” She adds as she takes the now empty bottle from Jake’s mouth. 

“We’ll see…” I say reaching out for our son. “Give me him. I’ll distract them and you can work on your photos.” She hands him over and tickles his chin causing him to giggle.

“Ugh, I love that sound.” She admits. Leaning in to kiss his cheek and then moving up to kiss me. “And I love you.” She smiles against my lips before closing the distance for another kiss. We both stand up Clarke turning towards the kitchen as I turn to find Ella. “Oh, hey, so how did writing go?” She asks me and I turn back towards her slumping my shoulders.

“What writing?” I groan.

“That bad? She asks and I nod before flinching back as a wet hand hits my face. I look at the smiley little boy in my arms before taking his fingers into my mouth pretending to bite them making him laugh again. “You’ll figure it out love.” Clarke smiles and turns once again to continue on towards the kitchen.

“I know,” I sigh. “Hopefully before my deadline comes.” I mutter to myself before heading up the stairs towards where I can hear Ella singing.

~*~

After throwing the last suitcase into the car I walk back into the house where Clarke is frantically wiping Jake’s mouth as he wiggles impatiently in his highchair. A small laugh escapes me as she sighs and throws the wet nap away. I can tell she is stressed as she moves quickly about the kitchen packing last minute snacks and bottles for the kids.

“Ella!” Clarke yells upstairs as she throws a few more diapers into Jake’s diaper bag. “Let’s go Bean we are going to be late!” 

“I’m almost done!” The little girl yells back and Clarke throws her head back in frustration. She moves to pick Jake up out of the highchair but I stop her, placing my hand onto her back. 

“I told her ten minutes ago to brush her teeth and come down stairs. I have no idea what she is doing.” Clarke explains leaning into my touch.

“You’re going to have to go get the girl.” I laugh. “I will take care of the boy.”

“I hate when you call them that.”

“Why,” I shrug innocently wrapping her in my arms and feeling her relax into my embrace. “Jake is my boy and Ella is my girl.”

“I thought I was your girl.” Clarke pouts looking up at me.

“No baby, you’re my woman.” I smirk leaning in to take her pouty lip between my own. I feel Clarke’s fists tighten around my jacket pulling me closer to her as she lets out a happy little sigh. I pull away from her only slightly and she gives me the same pouty lip. “We are going to be late for our flight.” I chuckle against her lips.

“Shhh,” She shakes her head reconnecting our lips. I cave in and let her lips move slowly against mine. Her tongue darting out in search for mine which I gladly accept. Clarke’s hands release my jacket and wrap around my neck, her fingers lightly scratching just below my hairline. A soft moan escapes my mouth and I instinctively pull her hips closer into my own taking in this small stolen moment before reality hits us again. Which it does, when we both hear a small whine that isn’t from either of us, but the little boy who no longer wants to be stuck sitting in his highchair. Clarke regrettably pulls away from me and looks over to Jake who is putting on a show of tears to get what he wants. “We desperately need some kid-free adult time when we get to your parents.” She sighs.

“Agreed.” I laugh and leave a lingering kiss against her temple before turning to Jake. “Okay, enough with the tears you faker.” I laugh, pulling the baby from the chair and he instantly smiles now that he has gotten what he wanted. Clarke moves out of the kitchen and upstairs to find our daughter while I grab the diaper bag and bring it out to the car with Jake in my arms “Sorry bud but I gotta strap you into this seat now.” I tell the baby who is already wiggling in protest. Once I’ve got the baby all settled into his car seat, I hear Ella running up behind me and see that Clarke is not far behind. 

“Babe, do you need anything else in the house?” I hear her yell from the door.

“No, everything is in the car. Just need my girls.” I smile and move out of the way to allow Ella to crawl up into her booster seat. As I help her buckle herself up I notice her hands covered in different color paints. “What happened here?” I ask, turning towards Clarke who sighs as she throws Ella’s carry-on backpack on the floor behind the passenger seat.

“I was painting a picture and Mama wouldn’t let me bring it!” The little girl pouts and I turn again towards Clarke who just shakes her head and throws her hands up in frustration.

“Ella, you can’t bring wet paint into the car, or the plane for that matter. You can’t pack a wet painting. If you wanted to paint something for Costia then you should have done it earlier this week or last night even.”

“I didn’t think of what I wanted to paint for her until this morning Mama!” The little girl growls, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. I try my best not to laugh as I close the door and walk over to the driver’s side of the car. I sit down, start that car and look over to my wife who sits in the passenger seat with her head in her hand and her elbow propped up against the door. She turns to me and I can’t help but let a little giggle out.

“Her artist tendencies come from you Clarke. You can’t fault her for that.” I whisper placing my hand onto her thigh with a small supportive squeeze. I turn from my wife’s glare and look into the backseat where my daughter is staring out the window with the same exact look and I can do nothing but shake my head. “Two peas in a pod.” I whisper, mostly to myself as I back out of the drive way. 

Other than the low hum of the music playing on the radio, the drive to the airport is spent in silence. The baby had fallen asleep a couple minutes into the drive and Ella, still upset with Clarke, kept quiet in her own form of protest. I can see Clarke caving in on herself and by the time we are parked at the airport she gives into her guilt from yelling at our daughter. I round the car and open the trunk to take out the luggage as Clarke opens the door and helps Ella out before kneeling in front of her. 

“Baby, Mama is sorry for yelling at you back at the house.” She tucks a piece of the little girls hair behind her ear and pulls her hands into her own. “Your painting was very pretty and if we brought it with us it would have gotten ruined since it wasn’t dry. Do you understand that?” She asks softly and Ella nods her head.

“I just…” the little girl sighs. “I just painted something for grammy and grampa and Auntie and I wanted to paint something for Costia too. So that she didn’t feel left out when we saw her.” Ella explains playing with Clarke’s fingers. I can’t help but smile as I listen into their conversation. Once I have the luggage and the stroller out of the trunk I move carefully to pick the sleeping baby out of the car and place him in the stroller. 

“And that was a very nice idea.” Clarke nods and I meet them both on their side of the car.

“Hey, how about we tell Costia that you were working extra hard on hers and when we get back home you can finish it and then we can mail it to her?” I suggest as both Clarke and Ella look up at me.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Clarke agrees looking back to our daughter. “What do you think Bean?”

“I think that could work.” Ella smiles.

“Good,” Clarke nods. “I love you Bean.” Clarke quietly adds and Ella wraps her arms around her neck. Clarke quickly follows wrapping her arms around the little girl lifting her as she stands back up.

“I love you more Mama.” The little girl coos and Clarke squeezes her.

“Not possible kiddo.” Clarke laughs, kissing her temple before putting her back down. “Alright let’s go get on this plane. You wanna grab your backpack?” Clarke points to the bag still in the car and the little girl grabs it quickly tossing it over her shoulders.

I watch as Ella runs just past me so that she is beside the stroller and can watch over her little brother. Clarke comes up next to me and takes hold of the stroller mouthing a thank you for the help. I simply give her a wink before I throw the diaper bag over her shoulder and grab the two suitcases that we brought with us.

~*~

I've always loved to travel. I find myself whispering it over and over to myself as I sit on this plane with my 5 month old screaming his lungs out. I try to calm him but I know that letting him cry will help to equalize the pressure in his ears from the plane's descent.

“Why is Jakey crying so much?” Ella asks, her voice laced with concern for her little brother. 

“The landing is bothering his ears.” Clarke explains. “That's why mama lets you have gum. It helps to make you ears feel better from the different pressures in the air as we land. Jake isn't big enough so he can't have gum to make them feel better.”

“Oh,” Ella nods somewhat understanding. She move her gaze back out the window and watches as we grow closer to the ground. “Here we go!” She announces excitedly as she grips Clarke's hand. I see my wife smile as she holds onto our daughters hand. The little girl tries to be brave, always the little warrior, but I know that the plane landings have alway frightened her. 

I hold on to Jake, rubbing his back to soothe him as much as I can. His screaming has calmed but I still curse myself for not waiting to feed him or at least save some of the bottle to give him during the landing. Clarke having told me to do just that looks at me with those _I told you so_ eyes before returning her attention to Ella. The bottle always seemed to help with Ella's ears, but his feeding schedule didn't come close to lining up with our landing.

By the time we are off the plane Jake has cried himself to sleep. Clarke takes both kids and makes her way over to the rental car desk while I head to baggage claim to wait for our luggage. Our flight wasn’t that full so I’m hoping the bags will be hear a little quicker than normal. As I stand waiting for them to come out I notice all the families and friends reuniting after time apart. Specifically a young woman next to me speaks animatedly to her parents about her trip to France with her school. I smile to myself as realize that even though it is a lot harder with two small children, I really do love to travel. 

“Well, look who it is.” I hear from behind me and turn around to see not only Costia but my daughter in her arms. I chuckle and shake my head as she puts Ella down and grabs her hand to hold instead. 

“Mummy look who we found!” The little girl exclaims happily. Ever since we ran into Costia at the coffee shop during that trip that brought her back into my life and into my families life, the little girl had been completely taken by her. In a way I think it has actually helped us get to where we are with our rekindled friendship. 

“Hey,” I smile, turning back around when I hear the conveyer belt for the luggage start to move. “What are you doing here?”

“I just landed from a last minute trip. A few schools asked me to come out and give my recovery speech. “ Costia explains. “I spotted this little cutie with Clarke so I stopped to say hello.”

“Oh, that’s great! How did your talks go?” I ask noticing one of our bags a little ways down. I step a little closer to the belt and wait for it to reach us. 

“Great, hopefully they will help even at least one kid.”

“I’m sure they will. You’ve always been a great storyteller.” I state as I reach forward for the bag with the frozen themed piece of ribbon that designates it as ours. 

“Mummy can I go back with Costia?” Ella asks, bouncing on her toes.

“Not this time Bean, I’m sure Costia is tired from her trip and plus grandma and grandpa are waiting to see you.” I watch as the little girl pouts before I move forward again to reach out for our second bag.

“We will plan something while you are all here.” Costia promises, “Besides, I still have to meet that little brother of yours since he was sleeping this first time around it doesn’t really count.” Costia explains scrunching her nose and shaking her head.

“Okay,” Ella nods, hanging on to Costia’s words. “And you’re going to love Jakey! He is just so cute!” The little girl coos as we all make our way back over to Clarke waiting by the door.

~*~

We finally make it to my parents house close to six o’clock in the evening and thankfully both kids had fallen asleep right at the start of our drive.

“Oh my goodness, look at Bean. I'm so tempted to leave her in here.” Clarke whispers turning back from having been looking at the little girl who was passed out with her head back and her mouth wide open, strands of her braid falling out, a half eaten cereal bar still firmly gripped in her right hand.

“We can't just leave her in the car Clarke.” I laugh. “If she wakes up she'll be pissed and you know it.”

“Lexa,” my wife sighs. “You know she'll wake up as soon as we try and move her and after that hour long drive there's no way she is going to bed at 8.” Clarke frowns.

“I agree, that's why we will pass her off to my parents.” I smirk as I step out of the car and move to the backseat. Opening the door I take a second to admire my sleeping children and can't help but swoon at how much I love them. 

“They are both so precious and beautiful and quiet when they’re asleep.” I admit and Clarke smiles over the top of the car before we both lean down to unbuckle them. 

“They are aren't they,” Clarke agrees taking a second for herself and touching her fingers to the little boys pouty lip. “What can I say we make some cute kids. We should do the world a favor and have one more.” She tries, smiling up at me. For a second she has me locked in her smile and I almost just automatically nod and agree with whatever this beautiful women says, my beautiful wife. Fortunately, she looks back down to the baby and I catch myself before I foolishly agree.

“Nice try,” I laugh, unbuckling our daughter who stirs immediately.

“Are we at grammy and grandpa's house?” She asks sleepily, stretching her little body in her booster seat. I nod and stretch out my arms for her to take lifting her up and out of the car. Clarke stands by the trunk with Jake still asleep against her chest and Ella walks around talking my wife's out reached hand. 

“Go ahead and take them inside I'll grab the bags.” I offer and Clarke nods turning towards my parents house. 

By the time I gather everything up and make it into the house my parents have commandeered the kids and I find Clarke face down on the bed that is in the room we always stay in. I shut the door and climb onto the bed to lay next to her, wrapping my arm around her and burying my face into her neck. 

“You're dad told me I looked like crap, took the kids and told me to go relax.” She chuckled, turning onto her side to face me. I lift my head and close the distance between us, kissing her softly.

“I think you look beautiful.” 

“I think you’re blinded by those heart eyes everyone says you have for me.” She smiles and I can't stop myself from connecting our lips again.

“Maybe, but it doesn't make it any less true.” She moves to snuggle into my side and bury her head between my neck and my chest, letting out a small content sigh. I close my eyes and hold her next to me. “This is nice.” I whisper and she nods her head with a soft hum in agreement her fingers slipping underneath the hem of my shirt and running along my side as she moves to leave a soft kiss against my neck. “Hey, have I told you lately that I love you?” I smile and I can feel her smile against my skin.

“Yes, but... you never have to stop telling me.” Clarke mumbles.

“Good, because I love you so incredibly much.”

“I love you more.” Clarke answers cuddling even further into my side.” 

“Not possible.” I whisper, barely loud enough for Clarke to hear. It doesn't take long for Clarke’s breath to even out against my neck and I know she has fallen asleep. With one last kiss to her forehead I decide that I might as well take advantage of this rare opportunity and try to take a little nap myself.

~*~

“I feel bad going out with Costia and not taking Bean with us.” I admit as I drive to the dinner we planned with Cosita.

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke starts, “That little girl has you wrapped so tightly around her little finger that sometimes I wonder who you are and what you’ve done with my wife.” She chuckles and I throw a scowl in her direction quickly before bringing my attention back to the road.

“Do you think that she will say yes?” I ask my wife who brings her hand to rest behind my head.

“Yes, I do think she will say yes, but if she doesn’t it’s not like it’s the end of the world and we have other friends we can ask.”

“What if something happens? Or she relapses?” I worry, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant we had agreed to meet Costia at. 

“Lexa,” Clarke laughs. “You’re overthinking this. We’ve talked it through and it’s not like we are giving her custody of our kids!” 

“I know, it still means something though, ya know?” I explain.

“I know.”

“I just never thought we would have this relationship again. I never thought you’d have a relationship. I mean you guys have worked together! I honestly never imagined that happening even after she and I talked about it all. You know one of my thoughts when you first met her at the coffee shop was that in another life you two would have been great friends? Apparently there was no need for another life! Even two years later it’s still kind of surreal for me.” Clarke laughs as I ramble on and when I turn the car off I slump my shoulders and look over to her with a small pout.

“You’re nervous and you’re rambling, do you not want to ask her anymore?” She asks me and I shake my head. “Okay then. Lexa I really like Costia, she is a big part of your past, Ella loves her and at our coffee date the other day Jake was nothing but giggles when she was holding him.”

“Oh my gosh, Ella.” I whine. “She is going to be so upset when she finds out.”

“She will be,” Clarke sighs. “But, she’ll get over it. Plus she has it pretty good as it is. Raven spoils the shit out of her.” I laugh because it is true, and Clarke thinks that she has me wrapped around her finger. Raven is not only wrapped but tied and glued to our daughters little finger.

“Alright, let’s do this.” I uttered as we both stepped out of the car.

Costia is already sitting at a table and waves us over when we walk into the restaurant. Clarke smiles and waves back as we head over to her. When we are close enough to the table Costia gets out of her seat meeting Clarke with a hug before turning to me and doing the same. 

“I hope you guys like this place,” Costia starts, as we all take our seats. “The desert is all homemade and amazing.” She gushes and both Clarke and I chuckle.

“I’m sure it will be great, and you just sold Clarke with desert.” I assure her and Clarke nods. “I hope you haven’t been waiting to long. We just wanted to put the baby down before we left.” I explain and Costia throws her hand in the air and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t waiting for too long.” She smiles. “How are those beautiful babies of yours?” She asks but before I can answer I hear Clarke gasp. When I turn to look at her she is pointing towards Costia’s hand.

“Holy shit! Is that a ring?” She asks, reaching out and taking Costia’s hand in her own to get a closer look. My mouth drops and I lean in to look at the beautiful engagement ring that sits on her finger.

“It is,” Costia beams. “As of last night.”

“Costia! Wow, Congratulations!” I smile and Clarke is up and out of her seat to give the other girl another hug. I get up and cross to the other side of the table to join in.

“We are so happy for you Cos,” I add as we all sit back down.

“Yeah tell us how it all happened!” Clarke requests excitedly taking my hand in hers and resting them both in her lap as Costia starts telling us all about her proposal and how she really had no idea that it was coming and didn’t realize how much she wanted it until she was standing there crying and saying yes. 

We talked about her relationship for most of the dinner with little bits and pieces of our own stories thrown in there when she asked but when dessert made it’s way to our table I knew that it was time to bring up our reason for asking her to dinner.

“So,” I start as we all dip our spoons into the two desserts we decided to share. One a 3 layer chocolate cake and the other a strawberry cheesecake. Both Costia and Clarke look up at me and Clarke nods encouraging me to go on. “Clarke and I wanted to run something by you.” 

“Sure, what’s up?” Costia asks bringing a spoonful of the cheesecake up to her mouth.

“Well, we’ve gotten to know each other again these past two years and Clarke has totally fallen for your charm.” I laugh but Clarke nods in agreement.

“It’s true.” My wife winks, taking another bite of the chocolate cake. “Also, you were so right about this dessert.” Costia laughs but agrees.

“Anyway, we wanted to know if you would be Jake’s godmother.” I blurt out and Costia stops her spoon less than an inch away from her face. I watch as she process' the question and her eyes move from me to Clarke and back and forth again.

“What?” She asks. “Are you serious?” 

“We are.” Clarke reassures.

“But…” Costia starts shaking her head and putting her spoon down on the plate. “But I’m an addict.”

“You’re a recovering addict.” Clarke corrects. 

“What about your family? Anya? Or your friends in California.” Costia suggests in disbelief.

“Cos, you can say no if you don’t want to.” I quickly add to give her an out.

“No!” She says, tears in her eyes. “No, I mean I don’t want to say no.” She adds. “I just...I mean...are you sure?”

“Yeah, Ella loves you. We would make you her godmother if she didn’t already have our friend Raven. But if we ever took that away from Raven she would have several choice words for us.” Clarke laughs. “But we think that Jake would be lucky to have you as his. Plus it gives you an excuse to come around more often.”

“So what do you say?” I add already seeing the smile and answer on Costia’s face.

“I say yes! I would be honored.” She exclaims, jumping from the table. I get up quickly to catch her as she wraps her arms around me. “Thank you so much.” She whispers and I feel one of her hands reach out to Clarke. When she sits back down she wipes the tears that have fallen down her cheeks. “Two proposals in two days. I don’t deserve this.” She admits to herself and I quickly reach out to her hands squeezing it in my own.

“Cos, you deserve the world.” I state looking straight into her eyes and she nods.

“Ya, so the least we could do is give you a piece of our son and make you a piece of our family.” Clarke adds and Costia chuckles.

“Man, who would have thought even just two years ago we would be sitting here. You asking me to be your kids godmother” Costia asks.

“Certainly not me! It wasn’t until around this time two years ago that I even let Clarke convince me to have another kid!.”

“What!” Clarke squeals slapping my arm. “I had come to terms with the fact that you only wanted one kid! You’re the one who came to me and said you wanted to have a baby!.”

“That’s not how I remember it,” I shake my head innocently. “And now look at you… convincing me to have a third.”

“You remember incor- wait what?” Clarke stops and grabs my hand.

“No,” I laugh. “Not anytime soon. But maybe one day.” I shrug. “You are amazingly beautiful with that pregnancy glow." I beam.

“Costia, don’t forget this. You are my witness.” My wife smiles, pointing towards Costia before grabbing my face and kissing me.

“Lexa agrees to third child...got it.” Costia laughs.

“Alright alright,” I shake my head picking up my drink and signaling the other two to do the same. “Cheers, to engagements, to newly appointed godmothers and to friends.”

“And to future babies.” Clarke adds just as we all bring our glasses together. I groan as we all sip from our drinks. As anxious as I was at the start of the night, everything had gone over great and before we leave dinner we had set plans to meet up with Costia one last time before we left to go back home so that she could see the kids again.

When Clarke and I get back to my parents house we spot a couch fort with hanging sheets as ceilings and walls in the living room. Clarke sneaks up and opens the sheet to find both Ella and my sister, Anya, fast asleep. Both of them had smeared black face paint over their faces and their swords lined up by the doorway. I laugh softly as to not disturb them and tilt me head towards our room while I reach my hand out for Clarke to take. She does so quickly and moves to wrap her arms around my waist as we walk away. When we enter our bedroom we notice the pack and play that Jake has been sleeping in wasn’t in the room. A note on the bed stated that he had woken up at one point and my mom decided to bring him into their room for the night.

“Looks like we’ve go the room and this side of the house to ourselves.” I smile, showing Clarke the handwritten note.

“Well, I guess we better take advantage of that.” She says with a smirk, cupping my face and pulling me into her.

“I guess we better.” I whisper against her lips before closing the small distance that she’s left between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings...if you want. No pressure :) Also you can find me here (writtenletterstoyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr...I"m trying to use it more so feel free to reach out! :)


End file.
